


Brief Encounters

by AvieAwesome



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvieAwesome/pseuds/AvieAwesome
Summary: A series of Vegebul drabbles, set in various points during the Z and Super timelines. Fluff, smut, angst, family cuteness - just whatever I feel like writing at the moment.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Brief Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in awhile (okay, pretty often) I get an idea for a Vegebul drabble that doesn't fit in to anything I'm currently writing and isn't long enough for a one-shot. This collection is going to be the place for all of my silly drabble ideas. They'll take place during Z, during Super, and post-Super. They'll be smutty, cute, or fluffy. Just whatever I feel like writing at the moment. I hope you enjoy. :) And find me on Twitter! @AvieAwesome

She had dozens of dresses in every color of the rainbow, specifically tailored to her proportions and curves by the most talented designers in West City. Bulma was sure to purchase only the most luxurious of gowns. She was no fool. People had underestimated her all of her life. They said she was too young. That she did not earn her position, merely given it by her father out of pity. Oh, and her favorite - that she was a pretty face and nothing more.

The comments had persisted when she was pregnant with Trunks. Pregnant? She’ll never commit to her career. Married? She’ll be too distracted with her new lover. And now a second child had entered the chaos of her life at an age when many women had long decided that their days of pregnancy and childbirth were long over. It certainly didn’t help that she had aged over the years and her husband mysteriously never did. A trophy husband who leeched off of his wealthy wife.

Making the grandest of entrances and keeping up appearances were goals of crucial importance.

And tonight, her usual confidence was in short supply.

She heard their bedroom door open and close. “I’m in here,” she mumbled from their walk-in closet. She knew his keen ears would hear her.

“Woman, what in the hell are you doing?” Vegeta pushed his foot through mounds of clothes that had been left in sad piles on the floor. He was incredibly handsome. Of course. He had volunteered to attend the investors’ dinner - she had not even needed to bribe him with sex. Even more impressive, she didn’t even need to ask him to wear a suit. He put it on willingly. The suit fit him well. His powerful body was on full display, showing his muscles and strength.

Bulma burst into tears.

Vegeta looked around their expansive closet in confusion. “Is... is something wrong?”

“Yes!” she wailed. “Look at me! I’m standing here in a bra and panties when I have a major social engagement in an hour. I hate everything I own. You look so handsome and perfect. And I look... Vegeta, I look so old.” She brushed away the tears that fell from her blue eyes, embarrassed at her sudden emotional outburst.

“You don’t look old.”

_Liar. A sweet liar though._

“No, I do. You should hear what they say about me. The rich heiress with her younger husband.”

“Tch. Why do you let them bother you?” he scoffed. “They’re fools. All of them. You know that.”

“How can I not let it bother me Vegeta?” Bulma threw a cream-colored silk gown to the floor in frustration. "You don’t know what it’s like to feel age creeping up on you like this. To find a new wrinkle under your eyes when you wake up in the morning. It’s not easy.”

Vegeta, apparently, had nothing to say.

“And I can’t even find an outfit, Vegeta. I'm completely overwhelmed right now. All these fancy gowns and I hate the way I look in them!” Bulma threw her hands up in frustration. “I need to shower. Excuse me.” She pushed past Vegeta rudely which he didn’t deserve. She regretted it almost instantly and knew she should apologize, but instead, she fled for the sanctuary of her shower.

She closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded over her body. Washing her hair and massaging her scalp soothed her. She knew she had been ridiculous and acted like a child. Vegeta's Saiyan genes and youthful appearance weren't his fault. She shouldn’t have taken her frustrations with herself out on her husband. When Bulma shut off the water, her emotions had clarity. She could do this. Her critics be damned - she knew who she was and what she was capable of.

She wrapped herself in a towel and rubbed her hair vigorously. Before tackling the wardrobe disaster, she had to apologize to her husband.

“Hey, Vegeta...” Bulma stepped out of their restroom and began to speak before realizing that he had vacated their bedroom, likely upset with her. Which she deserved.

_Sigh._

And then she realized what he had done.

On their bed, Vegeta had laid out a shimmering, silvery gown. He had carefully selected a pearl necklace and dangling earrings that perfectly matched the dress he had chosen. Stunning silver heels were on the floor next to the bed.

A note left in his elegant, aristocratic handwriting had been placed next to the outfit. It said simply: “Here. Clothes.”

_Ah, Saiyan romance._

She was growing older. But she was thankful to be doing it with him.


End file.
